The journey of two hybrids
by DaySleeperNightDreamer
Summary: What if Tyler wasn't alone anymore he met another hybrid? What if his new friend slowly was becoming something more what happened that made them so close? Why did he bring her to Mystic Falls? A place where there is always drama. TylerxOc DamonxElenaxStefen KlausxCaroline ElijahxHayley Past; CarolinexTyler
1. Chapter 1

**Again just bouncing around, trying to find something to keep my interest well I just started the vampire diaries/Originals so I'm still getting use to it so far I'm enjoying three characters Kol,Klaus,and Tyler. I'm hoping this story will keep me busy the characters are a bit OC since I'm new to the originals/vampire diaraies I make a lot of typos. Some characters might come off like bashing Caroline, Hayley eh I'm not reaaally just don't like so far what ive seen of there characters**

**Rated: M**

**Shoutout; Bestfriend who got me interested in this show woot woot.**

* * *

**Unknown POV**

I giggled quietly sitting in a tall tree with my legs dangling off the branch watching the fight scene between Klaus, and another hybrid. I was a bit shocked at first when I saw this other hybrid fighting my maker but then as the fight went on realized Klaus has again done something to piss or hurt another creature. 'I want to make my appearance..but this fight seems so emotional..more then physical eh maybe later then' I was about to hop away until I saw Klaus compel him. My biggest pet peeve..I hate when Klaus use to compel me, didn't he know I would have done anything he asked if he just asked for it? I heard some other stuff going on and decided to hop to see.

I almost snarled at what I saw Hayley was talking about how evil Klaus was and what he would do to his child, and his brother..was believing it didn't he have any faith in Klaus? I didnt want to see anymore I hopped further deeper into the treetops, I stretched landing on the ground making sure I was away from Klaus nose. Klaus smelling me would end horribly he'd probably lock me away or keep me from the action I can't live with that after all those years of being locked away in my parents basement and then Klaus freeing me just to keep me under his wing I just couldn't. I turned around seeing a beatup and compelled boy walking in my direction, that fight ended quickly I would of half expected him to try and fight it.

"Hey" I was shocked by my own voice, the boy looked at me and glared harshly. I jumped back a bit taking in his appearance, his whole face screamed feral but his eyes..his eyes screamed hurt. "Who are you" his voice came off angry. I chuckled lightly doing a peace sign "Call me Nellie" The boy clenched his fist possibly thinking I was a threat which I haven't even decided yet if I was a threat or not I just know this boy was compelled, I held my hands up defensively "You were compelled..let me help you" The boy took a step back "What are you" I sighed lightly "Trust me" The boy froze as I walked up to him with my confident stride and touched his face carefully my eyes dilated and I spoke evenly "Remember.." The boys fell on his knee's clenching his head tightly punching at the ground. I tapped my chin thinking "Maybe..I should have been specific.." I sighed realizing this could take awhile, I sat crisscrossed watching him squirm around.

**Tyler POV**

I was walking away from Klaus in pain my head, my heart it all hurt he killed my mother, he didn't even properly bring me up as a hybrid I was just some unsuccessful lab rat, I was so caught in my own thought I didn't even realize someone was in front of me until she spoke. I broke out of my train of thought looking at her, she looked in her early twenties or late teen's. She had straight shoulder length brown hair and a random white blonde streak that curled a bit, she had hazel eyes with long thick eyelashes her eyes was a bit wide and feral, her small lips had a gloss of red lipstick on it giving it a pouty look her face was mature and sharp, his eyes trailed down more taking in her outfit she was wearing high-waisted shorts and a red-knitted croptop with red van's, her complication was almost similar to Bonnies were they related?

'Nellie..that's her name?' I saw her reaching out for me I had to force myself to take a step back her nails were painted a simple green color. I would of ran if I knew I'd end up feeling like the way I did.

**(Finally) No one POV**

Almost an hour Nellie was picking at her nails squating over him "This is getting boring, pretty boy wake up" Nellie started tapping his face "Come on" Tyler jumped back glaring at her then grabbing his head he growled out angrily "What the hell did you do" Nellie huffed at the statement "Well for one I gave you back all your memories who are you by the way?" Tyler stood up stepping away from the women as she stood. "Tyler..Tyler Lockwood." Nellie stood up dusting non-existing dirt off her shorts "Well my Name is Nellie Emberlynn Neferet" Tyler made a confused face "Wait what?" Nellie rolled her eyes putting some wait on her left leg as she slouched " I'm Egyptian?" Tyler took in her appearance and nodded agreeing now that he could pin what she looked like she did look Egyptian, and her accent was very thick and sultry nothing like the females he hung around it was slightly deep, nothing like the high pitched nasal voice he heard in high-school "So Hybrid I should get going" Tyler eyes narrowed "How the fuck did you know I was a hybrid what are you?" Nellie messed with her blonde streak twisting the already romantic curl "Mm because I can tell plus I saw the spat you and Klaus had" Tyler slouched over in defense looking like he was about to attack.

Nellie yawned stretching "I'm not in the mood to fight plus look at you, you just got your ass handed to you I don't beat up the weak and wounded" "How do you know Klaus" Nellie was starting to walk away until the question was asked Nellie looked back at him smirking showing off her sharp small pointed canines as her eye's changed into that of a hybrid's for a flash second causing Tyler to stare in shock "Just like you he's my maker." Nellie began walking away trying to debate if fixing Tyler was the right thing, she turned around seeing Tyler following her " Uhm can I help you?" Tyler glared at her from behind following her " How? I don't remember seeing you with the rest of the hybrids he killed off" "Because I was the first plus Klaus likes me he wouldn't kill me maybe keep me locked up but never kill" Tyler glared at her "So if I kidnapped you?" "You wouldn't, I don't want to go back to Klaus at least not yet I still got places to be people to meet." Tyler nodded confusingly "Like?" Nellie smiled big causing Tyler to stare at her "I dont know"

Tyler scratched his hair watching female hybrid walk off contemplating one what to do he had a fucking headache, he was angry he wanted revenge he desired it but this Nellie girl helped him, could he really kidnap her? and use her to hurt Klaus? Tyler sighed watching her get further away from him he walked to keep up with her fist clenched tightly still debating on what to do. This women desired freedom, who was he to take it away from her? He was no Klaus.

Nellie wasn't going to just vamp speed away, this boy seemed honestly confused and lost damn her good heart though mama is long dead, she would punish Nellie for just abandoning someone, though she figure Tyler didn't know that he was in need for, Nellie kept her Egyptian stride waiting for him to decided on what to do ' If he has questions I might be able to give him an-'.

Nellie was brought out of her thoughts as she felt the bark of a tree scrape against her back, Nellie glared and snarled harshly at the physical contact thinking Tyler made his choice but in front of her hybrid gaze was an African-American with a afro, he reminded her of the slaves they had back home some type of Hebrew though it's 2014 the way she was brought up still resurfaced every so often she lifted her hand bringing down a claw hand at him which he dodged easily Nellie vamp speed tackled him snarling and baring her four fangs at him attempting to bite his neck, only to feel his foot pressed on her ribcage sending her off, Nellie felt the vampire grab at her hair and she glared up at the person. Now she was serious, Nellie was about to snap his wrist until she felt the slight tug pull harder then felt the hand release.

Nellie turned quickly and saw Tyler pinning him down on the ground snarling, Tyler was waiting for an opening to attack not sure if Nellie did something to piss off this vampire he didn't know her but she created by Klaus and liked by him meaning there had to be some similarities right? Tyler saw the confused and the way she was fighting she wasn't fighting to kill but to make the vampire get off her, Tyler made his move feeling rage for some reason as the vampire grabbed Nellie's hair and yanking it now this vampire was gripped tightly by Tyler who was debating on questioning this person or just snapping his neck, he couldn't think clearly knowing the fact that he got all this new found memories in his head, he kept his glare down on the vampire.

Nellie stood and vamp speed to grab piece of the tree branch breaking it to make it sharp, Nellie twirled it snarling angrily at the fact someone below her had attempted to man-handled the vampire saw the stick and began to struggle but Tyler held down tighter "wait wait wait" Nellie paused behind Tyler tilting her head in a curious manner down at the vampire. Tyler shook the vampire angrily "Who are you why did you attack her?" The vampire licked his lips and sighed defeatedly "Diego because Marcel told me to look for any other werewolves wondering around." Tyler snarled down at Diego "So you thought it would be cool just to kill on the werewolves?" Diego's shook his head a bit more scared "N-no it's just how things are around here" Nellie sighed Egyptian accent thicker then ever "So you common slave thought you can lay your hands on me" Tyler and Diego both looked at her slightly confused, Tyler spoke first "W-what?" Nellie vamp speed to the other side kicking Diego's head snapping it in the process "He's lucky I don't kill him" Nellie shook with disgust trying to shake off the feeling.

Tyler released the now subdued vampire shaking his head, there was similarities between Nellie and Klaus she had superiority issues that was for sure was she racist? Tyler walked to her accidently stepping on the branch she discarded Nellie neck snapped in his direction snarling at him loudly, Tyler held his hands up defensively and walked to her slowly. "Hey remember me? You just helped me, Tyler remember?" Nellie took a deep shaky breath nodding "I'm sorry." Nellie began walking away from Tyler. Tyler scratched his head 'Oh fuck it' "H-hey where are you going?" Nellie looked back at Tyler with a calm expression "I don't know yet" Tyler nodded putting both hands in his pocket shrugging walking closer to her with confident steps "Well looks like I don't know where I'm going either then" Nellie looked at him as he began to walk past her trying to piece what he said together and squinted doing a small smile at him "Are you saying you want to tag along?" Tyler looked her smirking and shrugged again "Two hybrids are better than one."

Nellie crossed her arms smirking "What about revenge? I'm not after Klaus" Tyler sighed a bit "Look shit I don't know I cant beat him now can I? so might as well cross the bridge when it comes" Nellie walked up to him smirking "Well then looks like this journey won't be so boring after all" Tyler watched Nellie walk in front of him causing him to break out in a Cheshire like grin 'I think I'm going to like this Journey'

* * *

**The opening probably really sucked and had numerous of typos which I'm sorry for if its unreadable I'll re-write it. The story will be pretty long that's if I stick to it.**

**I will be doing a side story in this story which will show you the adventures of Tyler and Nellie so a lot of flashback chapters I hope you enjoy and again sorry if it's a terrible opening I'm really bad at them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first flashback will be a bit in this chapter and in chapter three. Sorry for the lame first chapter hopefully this better.**

**Rated M;**

**Song list; G-dragon - Who you, Justin bieber - Confident.**

* * *

The sign of Mystic falls passed by as two people were driving in a black 2013 dodge charger. The women tapped lightly rolling the window down pouting her lips slightly letting the wind blow through her hair, her shades blocking the blinding sun, The man was driving a bit faster then the speed limit, he gazed at the women next to him through his shades, seeing her roll down the window so turned the air conditioning off. "You still mad?" The mans voice caused the women to sigh, she spoke evenly sounding a bit disappointed " We could of easily got a newer version.." The man chuckled reaching over to her petting her head slightly "I thought we would blend in better, plus this is pretty new" The women glanced at him and sighed " 2014 looked at lot more better.." The man clenched the stirring wheel trying not to laugh "Babe this the fucking next best thing" The women bit down a laugh but he easily so the small tug of her lips lift a bit and knew he got her.

Fifteen minutes into the drive and the women sighed " Whats so great about this place? It looks very boring." The women been looking at tree's and dead looking crops this whole time, and they were now just seeing small shops. The women looked over at him " Are you sure this is the place you told me about?" "Will you just trust me" The women laughed and relaxed in the seat and waited till they reached there destination.

After an hour the car had come to a stop they were outside some restaurant that look very cheap. The women cringed lightly and turned in her head, and the man frowned " I thought you were working on that" The women nodded slightly, the man opened the car door causing her to look at him, she slowly followed asuit causing him to frown "I was going to open your door" The women smiled and waved her hand " I know but I thought we just get in and get out."

As the two entered the semi-crowded area eyes fell on the two out of place people, the man removed his shades and began whispering to the women who didn't want to remove her shades "Tyler?" The man now identified as Tyler looked over to see who was calling him, the group he was expecting to see well later was there he saw his old friends Elena, Caroline, and the two vampire's that he could understand why they associated themselves with. Tyler walked over dragging the women by her elbow who really didn't want to be in such a crowded area.

Elena and Caroline were taking in the image of Tyler he looked exactly the same a little more dangerous then they remembered maybe he was just cautious right now, he was wearing a black tight V-neck and some simple jeans with a beige army belt on, he was wearing a silver chain necklace. Caroline walked over to him smiling brightly while Elena was a bit more cautious hanging a bit back with Stefan and Damon. "Oh my god Tyler! I missed you where have you been? Oh this necklace" Caroline got enchanted by the necklace quickly but before her hands could touch it she felt a womens touch on her hand, she pulled back and looked at the women next to Tyler the women was smirking slightly she had sunkissed skin and a longer bob then hairstyle then Bonnie that barely touched her shoulders, her hair was straight except for this one strike that was whitish blonde that had a romantic curl that was by her ear, the women was sporting blue skinny jeans, and a long white tank-top with open sides that said 'The sky is no longer the limit' under the white-tank was a black bandeau. Caroline took a step back looking back Elena who also was taking in the sight of the women, she had on black sneaker wedges that made her a bit taller then Tyler Elena estimated she was about 5'7, 5'8 same height as Tyler or maybe a inch or two shorter on her small lips was a gloss of bright red lipstick with gloss on top of it, making her lips look a bit more pouty. Elena was beginning to think this women was some type of model or actress because she glowed with confidence she wasn't slouching or tucking away anything plus the shades weren't helping, Caroline on the other hand thought maybe she had a black eye or something why else would she wear shades in doors.

Damon smirked taking a step forward sizing up the women and put on his condescending smirk "Who's the lady.." Damon was about to circle her until the women disregarded him and started messing with her hands they could tell if she was wearing the popular acrylic claws that most teens were wearing now or it was her real hand her nails were painted black with gold studs, and chains and a few painted crosses on them in a chic style. Tyler stepped a bit in front of her "Back of Damon" Tyler glared harshly, which caused Elena to touch Damon shoulder lightly trying not to egg Tyler on knowing the smallest things set him off. Damon looked down at Elena and scoffed "She comes off stuck up." he baited, which she didn't bite, she just yawned.

Caroline stepped in front of Tyler and his lady friend with Elena in between her protectors all them wondering the same question 'Who is she?' Tyler coughed putting one hand in his pocket " Nellie is my old school mates, Caroline, and Elena, the asshole with the smirk is Damon and the on who looks depressing is Stefan" Nellie eye's fell on each of the people he introduced eye's lingering on Caroline a bit longer then the rest. Nellie nodded "Salvatores..doppleganger, and the ex?" Damon felt his pants get tight as he heard Nellie's voice not only was she attractive her voice was mature and sultry with a thick accent in all his years of being a vampire he never heard such a voice where did she come from and where can I get one?

Caroline smiled brightly Tyler must have mentioned her, hearing ex stung a bit but Tyler and her were always close they'll get through this, Stefan thought were a bit different he didn't like the hybrid being here and he brought someone else another person that could harm Elena. Elena thoughts were a bit of who and where she come from like Damon's just less sexual.

Tyler coughed and shrugged looking back at the group "This is-" Nellie touched his shoulder and smiled "I can introduce myself" Tyler looked down at her eyes narrowed a bit then sighed giving in. Nellie removed her shades causing the group to look at her face more, her face was the same sharp and mature her eyes looked like she was wearing eyeliner and she had thick eyelashes. "My name is Nellie Emberlynn Neferet" Stefan squinted crossing his arms "Neferet? You're from Egypt?"

Elena looked at Stefan confused then back at Nellie, while Caroline smiled brightly "Egypt?! That's so cool! I bet you been to the pyr-" Damon scoffed and smirked " So what year were you from in Egypt?" Tyler glared harshly at Damon, while Nellie licked her lips doing a small smile letting her small fangs peer through unlike most vamps she couldn't get rid of her they could only elongate but other then that the sharp pointy fangs stayed. " You're pretty smart." Stefan stepped in front of Elena defensively while Damon crossed his arms curiously, Caroline looked at Tyler for answers while Nellie laughed a bit her voice lulling in there ears "Don't worry I have no use for doppleganger though it's like a blast from the past." Nellie deliberately avoided which year because honestly that was like a dead give away of her age and she was not about to be considered an old bat.

Caroline spoke calmly to Tyler "It's great having you back but what are you back here for?" Tyler chuckled and looked at her amused "Wow I basically grew up here maybe I just wanted to go to my house after grabbing a bite to eat ever fucking think of that?" Everyone looked at Tyler as he started getting louder, Caroline reached for him eyes holding a bit of concern "Maybe you should ca-" "DONT tell me to calm down didn't I tell you before? all that does is make me angrier." Tyler turned and walked away from the group, Caroline eye's fell onto Nellie who was still standing there was a straight face and a small amused smirk on her face, Nellie bowed lightly and followed after Tyler. Caroline looked back Elena who just shrugged and had a confused look, Caroline sighed and put on her determined face and walked outside quickly trying not vamp speed after him.

Tyler was unlocking the car, when Nellie was walking to her side unwrapping her lollipop "So we came back for this?" Tyler sighed "Not now Nellie." Nellie was getting a bit irritated, she was bored and this town felt like a cage for some reason so many people. "Tyler wait!" Tyler sigh resting his arm on the roof the car, eyeing Nellie. Nellie snarled a bit getting into the car and shutting the car door catching the hint. Nellie began eating her lollipop watching the scene from inside the car. "Tyler i'm sorry you can't expect me to think you didn't come back to start issues I mean you vanish for years then come back and now what? You bring some Egyptian vampire? look I'm sorry how about we all sit down to eat and talk about th-" Tyler did a dry laugh and shook his head "Wow you haven't changed so what I tell you whats going on with me and you tell me nothing? What about Klaus? Ever bother to tell me you were fucking around with him? huh?" Caroline face became calm "That's different Tyler we don't know her she could be a threat" "Yeah and Klaus killed my mom I know he was a threat" Caroline sighed and shook her head " I know Tyler! I didn't mean to fall for him I just did I haven't heard for him in years okay years!." Tyler smirked and chuckled " So you don't know?" Caroline blinked looking confused " Know what?"

Nellie was sitting in the car hearing and watching the scene playout, she was getting even more angry her eye's kept flashing to hybrid mode and she knew why, Nellie had grew to like Tyler and thought that it was mutual, but after hearing this conversation she guessed wrong. Nellie bit the lollipop an opened the cardoor throwing the stick on the ground ' I'm royalty and the first hybrid of Klaus I will not be tossed aside like some common whore.' "That Klaus is having a-" the car door slamming shut made him stop mid-sentence what he saw was Nellie her eye's glazed with anger a narrowed in a feral way that made her look beautiful dangerous seductive all of above. "Come find me when you ready" Nellie sneered sarcastically and began to vamp speed away into the woods, Caroline confused by what happened " You two aren't..are you?" Tyler shook off Caroline arm "Tonight will stop by Elena's then will talk." Tyler jogged after Nellie leaving Caroline there curious about Klaus and a bit hurt that Tyler just disregarded her.

After a few minutes of jogging into the woods Tyler saw Nellie stomping in the clearing. "Nellie! Nellie come one Nellie Emberlynn!" Nellie looked at Tyler sharply "What! Go back to your busty blonde can't you see I'm busy" Tyler smirked walking up to her "Busy doing what throwing jealous princess temper tantrum" Nellie glared at him and snapped sharply "Fuck you." Tyler stepped closer to her chuckling " I see I'm rubbing off on you" Nellie snarled "What you brought me here to see you try and piece apart your fallin life huh?" Tyler growled at her lowly " You know that's not it" Nellie shook her head pointing at him " I don't know I don't even know why we are here you said that this would be fun I'm not having fun in the dried up boring town" "We just fucking got here calm your ass like the fuck you said you'd work on this princess thing but you still have that issue, disgusted at crowds, thinking your better then most always wanting the greatest things well princess its 2014 you're no longer a princess" Nellie snarled at him pushing him away "I was born a princess, I will not be dictated to, I am the morning and evening star, My mother was the first female pharaoh and I am Pharaoh! and until I rot in a tomb like my mother wrapped in all the things I adored I will not be anything less than what I was raised to be no matter how much time shall pass." Nellie stood tall looking down at him while he looked up at her with anger in his eyes "Listen to yourself! do you not hear youself?" Nellie spoke harsher " And look yourself look where we are at! Though my ways shall not change you won't let go either what you thought we come back everything would be the same you'd be human?" Tyler looked at her not even shocked she would sink so low "Tyler well your not no matter how much you desire it nothing will change"

Tyler shook his head angrily and pinned Nellie against the tree "The way you think is what cause all our fights" Nellie spoke calmly still looking at him in anger "If there were no fault, there would be no pardon. " Tyler punched the tree next to her head, she was in Egyptian pharaoh mode. "What made you so angry Nellie look at me!" Nellie looked down at him, Tyler sighed "Don't look through me look at me! God every time I think we are getting somewhere we start right back at square one." Nellie pushed him off pinning him down on the ground snarling gripping his neck. "Locking me away in a car! that's what square one is locking me away having a lover spat" Tyler's eyes widen

_"My biggest fear..is being locked away Tyler I desire to be free! I can't stand it I was always locked in my room or locked in the palace.. then I was locked behind the shelter of a man that I viewed as a my father I can't be a prisoner in my own home anymore that is why I won't go find Klaus" Nellie was on the verge of tears and Tyler could tell she was a very lonely child, he held her face and kissed her softly "Listen..your mines you here" Nellie's eyes widen in fear and before fight or flight mode could come to her Tyler kissed her again " And I'm your's I would never keep you locked away you'll always be right beside me you hear?" Nellie eyes widen as she nodded " Every queen needs a king right?" Tyler chuckled._

Tyler gazed into Nellie's eyes softly and touched her hand gently which caused her to retract them quickly almost as if his touch burned her, he flipped them over pinning her to the ground below her holding her wrist above her head. "I'm sorry" Nellie turned away from him, he held both her wrist in on hand, and turned her chin to make her look at him "I'm so sorry.." Tyler kissed at her leaving small pecks on her lips until she returned them she kissed him softly, Tyler let go both of her wrist and she sat up wrapping both her arms around his neck kissing him deeper and him gratefully returning them. "Don't make me stand on the sidelines again..I almost lost you twice I don't want to go through that again.." Tyler nodded remembering and held her chin kissing her softly and resting his forehead against hers "I love you Nellie you know Caroline is nothing to me anymore nothing more then maybe a friend." Nellie looked into his eyes nodded "I believe you I love you." The words fell easily from her lips it was as easy as breathing because she meant it, she knew she was more jealous then being locked away but her pride wouldn't let her openly admit it, her jealousy was worst then her fear..all she needed was reassurance.

They both had stuff to work on, they both were lost causes that found each other Nellie and her princess nature, and Tyler and his Alpha behavior..

After a few minutes of them curled up in the woods together Nellie tucked under his chin while his chin rested on the top of her head holding her tightly he began to remember the promise he said to Caroline "Nellie.." "Hm?" Nellie was slightly tired and a bit dirty from laying on the forest ground she didn't want to move. "We have to go explain ourselves." Nellie was about to state how she herself didn't have to explain anything to mere peasants and doppleganger but decided best not to voice her opinions they just made up maybe later she could provoke a fight angry sex was always the best. Nellie giggled which cause Tyler to look down at her "What are you thinking about?" Nellie smiled up at him "Nothing." Tyler smiled and mmhmed

Tyler sat up looking around the now dark forest, Nellie yawned sitting up and looked up to see Tyler's hand in front of her's she smiled a bit confused 'When did I give him such equality. When did I let my guard down.' Nellie took his hand and smiled at the small memory that Tyler just had. Tyler placed his hand on her waist holding her close as they walked to go to Elena house.

After a bit walking Nellie saw a porch light come from a very basic looking house she expected a palace that's what Katherine was in the last time she met her with Klaus even though it was in passing Nellie never liked the idea of there being clones or whatever. Tyler took a deep breath and knocked on the door of Elena's house, Tyler looked at Nellie place his arm around her shoulder kissing the top of her head "Ready?" Nellie nodded tiredly.

Elena answered the door crossing her arms giving them a small smile, Opening the door inviting them in, Nellie almost internally scoffed though she was more vampire then wolf she still didn't need a invitation but she took it as if Elena was use to having vampire's in. Tyler pulled Nellie closer taking in the dim house as they walked to the living room, Nellie was a bit impressed for a human this house wasn't to bad on the inside. Tyler eyes fell on the group that was there Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Bonnie and Damon, though it wasn't everyone like his best friend he guessed it was more of integration then a welcome home party he fought the urge to roll his eyes though his body twitched in anger every so often, Nellie lifted her hand to the hand that was over her should intertwining there fingers. "Please sit" Elena said softly to the opposite sofa Tyler sat down with Nellie sitting right next to him leaning abit close together Caroline noted.

Damon smirked looking at the two "So we know your name is Nellie your Egyptian" Nellie eyed the group carefully they were more curious about her "That's all I've givin so far." Damon rubbed his chin slightly "You smell like a wolf but the way you sped off into the woods says your a vampire, why did you speed off then you two have a fight tisk tisk" Damon was trying to egg her on, Nellie smiled softly " You don't have to try and trick me I'm a hybrid more vampire than wolf but still a Hybrid, and we had a misunderstanding." Damon nodded an amused look on his face that she figured out his game plan that easily, Stefan squinted and looked at her "Hybrid? No Tyler should be the only one." Nellie looked at him "I'm the first Tyler is the second." Elena looked at Stefan biting her lip then back at Nellie "Why are you here?" Nellie pointed at Tyler "He wanted to come" Caroline shook her head sighing exasperatedly "Why though?" Nellie smirked lightly and leaned foreward resting her on her hand her elbow placed on Tyler's knee. "Mates should always stay together."

Caroline could feel her heartbreaking why was this happening it wasn't supposed to hurt she was over Tyler he abandoned her but she did cheat on him with Klaus..where was Klaus? Caroline remembered "Tell me what were you gonna say about Klaus earlier Tyler" Tyler looked at Nellie carefully, and spoke calmly to Caroline " He's having a child." Caroline felt the wind being knocked out of her "W-what are you talking about." Elena and Damon scoffed a bit "T-that's impossible" Nellie picked at her nails "Not if it's a werewolf, Klaus is a hybrid..he is part wolf" Caroline eyes widen "W-who" Tyler looked at her sadly "Hayley." Stefan looked around the group "Will he follow you two here?" Nellie eyed him softly not trusting Stefan " Only if someone calls him." Caroline shook her head " I have to call him I have to see for myself" Nellie pointed to the door "Well he's in the middle of a turf war last time we were there." Caroline didn't know why but she was angry especially at this women who was she she didn't know tyler like she did nor Klaus she was a threat.

Caroline vamped and choked Nellie up against the wall, Nellie didn't even fight it she smirked down at Caroline as Caroline held her, Tyler stood up snarling viciously at Caroline causing her to feel more hurt, this women he picked her.. "How do you know Klaus." Nellie laughed amused "He's my maker hybrid? duh?" Tyler reached for Caroline and tossed her across the room where she hit the wall hard. When she stood she saw Tyler holding Nellie's hand with one hand and place with her whiteish blonde curl with his free hand. Caroline was about to charge again until Stefan stopped her " I loved you!"

Tyler eye's widen in anger and he shook eye's turning into a hybrids and Nellie wrapped both her arms around his waist resting her head against his back holding him back from Caroline " and you love Klaus! there's a difference between love and loved!"

Stefan carried Caroline outside to calm her down, while Nellie stepped from behind Tyler "You were right..this town is fun." Nellie smiled, while Tyler couldn't stay mad at the slight humor chuckled softly. Elena looked at the two and smiled seeing there was no hidden motive, Damon sighed "Seem's your off the market, as long as your really not up to something I don't see a reason you can't stay" "My thoughts exactly" Elena agreed.

Tyler glared at Damon and Elena not trusting them still, Nellie touched his shoulder drawing his attention "If we focus on the snake.." Stefan and Caroline came in Caroline sliding something in her pocket, Nellie looked at the two carefully "Will miss the scorpion" Tyler looked up at the two that were coming back in and was pretty sure the tension in the room was because they all heard what Nellie said, Caroline glared at Nellie with bloodshot eyes.

* * *

**I'm still getting into vampire diaries so sorry if I'm not correct on everything, if you have any tips or advice or what something in the story let me know because I enjoy taking advice from my reviewers.**

**So people don't get confused the flash back chapters will explain how they got so close and the issues the faced and the issues the face internally. If its unreadable again please let me know and I'll fix it up English is my fourth language so I apologize if it's extremely bad.**


End file.
